zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:From Beyond The Stars
Hi Hmm Huh? I changed my font because it was appearing weird, and thats all I did to the page :Oh well, guess glitches happen. No harm no foul. --AuronKaizer ' 21:47, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Deleting pages Hey. Seen you report a problem on the super glue page. Only admins can delete pages so what the rest of use useually do when we see one is use the Speedy deletion candidate template on the page. To do it just add to the top Oni Link 19:45, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Cameo Yo stars, I"m doing friend cameo thingys in "the Zelda game I'd make" you know, everyone does one =P. So I am making sprites and stuff for the story(just for fun) and I was wondering how would you like to be cameo'd as a character called "The Queen of Stars" who has something to do with some sidequest for some sort of sword? Let me know later. Sprites: http://farm3.static.flickr.com/2723/4345795199_e2da458c2c_o.png -'Minish Link 16:44, February 10, 2010 (UTC) =D lol -'Minish Link' 18:10, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Mewtwo Mewtwo is a bad ass clone. It was his birthday last saturday too Oni Link 17:18, February 10, 2010 (UTC) The Last Kokiri I read it.It's pretty brilliant. Congrats on writing such a good story- and please get a new chapter of Daughter of Time up!I seriously can't wait.-- 21:54, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Registration Okay, I understand, but which system will you belong? Or do you go for staff? Also, the first 13 people have the ability to be the Admins, or the Leader, there can only be one leader, and that follows a poll every month on who gets to stay, and who goes back to be an Admin. Only admins can be selected as these Leaders. BTW, you are the 1st to join! So you can choose any system. [[User:Sandflyer83|''SandFlyer83]] (Talk) 23:18, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Okay! Then you can put your name right where Dark System's System Leader is! [[User:Sandflyer83|SandFlyer83]] (Talk) 00:21, February 13, 2010 (UTC) DevArt R+V LOLz Well goodmorning to you and goodnight at the same time. Lol. -'Minish Link' 04:06, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Heyz Bye... Song of Time Just so you know, I removed the full notes from the Song of Time as I saw Mr kmil removed them from Saria's Song so I thought it best to also remove them from the Song of Time. I personally don't see a need for them and feel the pitches are enough but then again I'm no musician. -Shorty1982 (talk) 14:27, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Drawing Pie is angry. *cough* Argh. Suggestions for a fight Thanks for telling me Stars and please do guide me in what areas need work and what you want done because I'm eager to qualify and bring that battle to the arena. I hope I can help this wiki in anyway I can! I just hope no one else figures out the similarities between the two before then and posts it instead!--Marx Wraith (talk) 15:42, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Um, it's not like she owns the place or something. What she wants done and what will actually help the wiki are two entirely different things. I find your usage of the term "arena" somewhat offplace as well. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 18:00, March 1, 2010 (UTC) uh ok, well I'll just call it by its name the Temple of Courage,well do you know what would be best for the wiki,i'd like to help.Its been a liitle bumpy for me since I think I was too eager to do something important. --Marx Wraith (talk) 18:16, March 1, 2010 (UTC) XD FB Hendecagon Chu Help please! Sorry Block Yes please. As long as you like. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 20:45, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Thought of your profile I was playing around with extracting video files off of my Wii games and came across this video that made me think of your profile. link --Birdman5589 (talk) 01:40, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I'll check it out later -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 06:49, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Your picture? Kick You're Back!